The First Time
by Cloud Green
Summary: Every relationship has it's collection of 'firsts': the first time he kissed you, the first time he met your parents, the first time he beat you half to death... Kurt and Blaine's relationship told in chapters of 'firsts'. Dark!Blaine Victim!Kurt


A.N. Right. I, uh, don't really know how to explain this fic. There is no ending in mind (which is never a good sign or manner in which to start a story) but I have a lot of material so I thought 'what the hell!' and decided to post. Basically it is another dark!Klaine tale though getting back to basics. The story of Kurt and Blaine and a few of their 'firsts'. There first meeting, first kiss, first meeting of parents, first beating... Yes, it is another abusive!Blaine number! I'm not sure why the topic interests me so much. It isn't normal. But unless I write it out it'll just pester me. I've witnessed an unhealthy relationship similar to this and the people involved were very honest with me when it came out, I certainly don't support it in any way but it's enthralling to write to. The narration is from Kurt's POV, which I think is a first for me as I normally prefer to write in third person, but it works better this way. Chapters may be long or short - I want to have a new 'first' in every part, and THERE WILL BE TIME LEAPS BETWEEN UPDATES so we are only getting glimpses into Kurt's life at various points. Hope you enjoy and review to encourage me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to it except this particular dark storyline.

Warning: dark!Blaine, victim!Kurt, domestic violence, swearing, emotional blackmail, sex and other adult themes. Those who have read most of my other stuff, this fic is similar to that. 

* * *

The First Time We Met

* * *

It all started with a look.

That's the way things always start. To this day I cannot remember if he looked at me first or I him, but it doesn't matter: the result was the same. After the look came the smile. He smiled at me and I panicked. I wasn't sure where to turn as my barstool was not one of those fancy rotational numbers and the backrest prevented me from turning my body. I just sat there, looking like a quivering idiot with my cocktail clutched in my clammy hands.

He excused himself from his group of friends without taking those dark eyes off mine. He strode through the sea of dancers which seemed to part in his wake. I remember tossing a glance to where Chandler was _supposed_ to be but my bar-buddy was still in the bathrooms looking to exchange numbers with anyone willing. I was alone. Yet I was still naive enough at this point in the night to believe that as confident as his steps were they would dwindle into more subtler actions when he finally approached me. I was proven wrong. He stepped up so fast I almost spilled my drink thinking he was going to knock me down. He smiled down as his hands reached out and leaned on the bar behind me. I was trapped between his arms. Oh, how I must have looked like a frightened bunny trying to hide myself behind a simple tall glass.

'Hey, beautiful,' He murmured, managing to not only speak over the music but also maintain a quiet sense of intimacy in his tone. I wasn't sure how to respond; no one had ever called me beautiful and no one had ever looked at me in the way he was. I wanted to run away and in hindsight I should have trusted my instinct. But idiots like me always fall for guys like him. Smouldering good looks, a holding stare and a drug-like presence which made my head cloudy, dizzy and hungry for more. I stuttered but nothing concrete came out. I then just bit my lip in embarrassment. He chuckled and leaned in closer to whisper in my ear 'What's your name, angel?'

His lip brushed against my jaw and I started to really shake. But, I found my voice somewhere in the haze. 'Kurt.' I answered. I had closed my eyes and the heat from his body was already causing my nerves to flare up. His hands slid inward along the bar, pinning me a little more securely. It was a wonder I wasn't freaking out on the outside to mirror my insides, but I took it as a win under the circumstances.

He hummed and I heard him lick his lips. 'Kurt,' He drawled. 'Why don't you come keep me company for a while? I'm feeling kinda lonely...' He tilted his head to look me in the eyes. He locked me in place with his gaze alone and without my even noticing he took my cocktail and set it on the counter. Then, he took my hands - now I noticed! - and guided me out of my seat. My legs wobbled and shook as I took a few steps like a baby learning to walk, but he steadied me and led me along the outskirts of the dance floor. I found myself captivated by the touch of his fingers locking between mine, and the way his tousled black locks beautifully deflected every colour - red, blue, purple, orange, green, pink, purple again - the club lights knocked his way. He was perhaps a mere inch taller, if that, but his quietly muscled toned physique made him look far more impressive. His broad shoulders caused his shirt to be tight in all the right areas and his slim stomach eased down into a pair of fitted jeans. I was not one to be enraptured by asses but his was worth it. God, why did I have to be so bland when guys like him existed?

I found myself suddenly hit with cold air and it took a few moments to tear my eyes away from him long enough to realise we were outside - in an alleyway. My insides started to twist and I began to panic. Mr Perfect now became Mr Dangerous. I pulled from him but he held on, urging me back into his chest. A second glance around the alley gave me a little more assurance; it was empty but well lit by white fairy lights dangling between the two buildings on either side. A few standing tables nearby suggested maybe it was sometimes used as a cooling off area for sweaty dancers, but tonight it was only him and I. And by the way he closed the door and pressed me up against it, I guessed he wanted to keep it that way.

I watched his face with wide eyes. I could tell my breathing was uneven and he could feel how tense I was as he ran his hands up my arms and down over my shoulders onto my shoulder blades. He was watching me too, his gaze amused and focused. I have to assume he had been drinking that night - as most do, unless they are the designated driver - but I never would have guessed otherwise as his stare was so fixed and determined. It scared me, but yet still caused my skin to sizzle in excitement. Those hazel eyes fell to my lips, and he smirked slightly. Then he began to lower his head.

I then had a moment of realisation which caught both of us off guard. I, Kurt Hummel, had never been kissed. I had never kissed anyone who wasn't a relation and I certainly had never kissed anyone in the way I knew he planned to. I was aware that I was an overly sentimental person but this was my first kiss and - _dammit!_ \- it was important to me. I was not going to let it go to someone I didn't even know the name of. 'Wh-what's your name?' I squeaked.

He paused mere millimetres from my face. I felt him laugh softly, air ghosting over my lips causing me to lick them anxiously. His eyes rose to mine. 'Blaine.' He said simply. 'My name's Blaine.'

'Oh.' He waited politely and smirked again when he figured I had nothing else to say. He raised his hands and placed one on the wall by my head and the other took hold of my chin. He eased my face up and teased my lips with his by lightly brushing them together. It was a feather touch which felt almost ticklish. Heat radiated from him and when his mouth finally rested on mine my toes curled with the notion I was on fire. Standing me up against the wall, he shifted closer. Our bodies slotted together like matching puzzle pieces; there was nowhere for me to move. Not that I wanted to. The first thought I had was this: _So this is why people kiss. This feels...enchanting._ He was so smooth and silky to the touch. His slight-yet-firm motions were so foreign to me but in no way anything less than blissful. But then, he wanted more. I must have enjoyed our closed-mouth kiss for all of three seconds before he expertly coaxed my lips open. I gasped and froze in fear as his tongue swept into my mouth uninvited. He tasted different to anything I had ever experienced but was sweet like honey nectar, and just as intoxicating. Playfully, he toyed with my tongue and slid his hands down to my hips and the small of my back to keep me in place. In a moment of alarm, I attempted to move out of the position but my body was so lost in it all that it only managed to stumble and he pressed against me harder. I was floundering in an ocean of new, amazing and conflicting sensations unable to decipher how I should respond. I was scared. He was holding me so tight; there was no way for me to get away. I was terrified that if I were to struggle again he would not let go. The fear stopped me from finding out: I didn't want to know. But each time his tongue roamed my mouth and he sucked on my lip I was driven back into the cloudy bliss which was rapidly affecting something else problematic.

I moaned into him. Blood was flowing southward, and the slightest of grazes would have had an effect so the gradual grinding which was occurring was far more worrying. I froze. A slow deliberate rocking of his hips into mine and the unmistakable feeling of his... I immediately fought against him. No, I thought, no, no, no - I'm not ready for-!

His lips broke from mine at the sudden resistance and I took sharp intakes of breaths. 'Shh, shh,' He spoke calmingly. 'Relax, Kurt...' I grasped his arms, as if preparing to fight him off again if he tried to continue. He knew was I was doing. He rested his forehead on mine and laughed gently. 'Too hot too fast, huh?'

I felt like I might cry. 'I-I haven't-'

'I know.' For some reason Blaine did not seem in any way disappointed in my reaction. He stepped into me again and held my head within his two hands. 'Goddamn, you're beautiful.' He murmured lightly. 'Kurt...was that your first kiss?' My silence and uneven breaths were enough of a response. He smiled and his thumb began stroking my cheek. 'Did you like it?'

I stared up into his eyes. Yes. Yes, I liked it. The trouble was I liked it too much, and so did he. I felt it. 'Y-yes.'

His gaze focused and softened on me. 'Me too. And you know,' His hand crept up behind my neck and he urged me towards him again so he could mumble against my lips. 'I think I'd like to try it again.' This time he kept his frame close but not too close. He stole another kiss whilst running his hands around my neck, down my front and around my upper body to feel me out. If I weren't already lost in him I might have felt in some way violated; no one had ever touched me like this before. But, God, did I love it.

I can't remember how much time passed whilst we were out there in that alley, but when I finally noticed my cell phone vibrating in my pocket and broke apart from Blaine to check I was dumbfounded to see I had six missed calls. All from Chandler. I wrestled with myself; my head was still swirling in this drug-like, cotton soft, heavenly place called Blaine's kiss and not one part of me wanted to tear away from it, but my frustrating empathy knew that had I been in Chandler's position I would be freaking out at having lost my friend in a club filled with horny strangers. Blaine watched me bite my lip as I stared at the screen but did not answer it or turn it off. 'Problem?' He asked, returning to my neck biting gently on select areas.

I swallowed hard and leaned back. There was no reason for me not to at least enjoy these sensations. 'M-my friend,' I gasped, 'he's probably seconds away from rounding up a search party for me. I don't normally...' I glanced to him, and he pulled back to stare into my eyes. 'go off with strangers.'

He chuckled. His hands, which had been rubbing small circles down my lower back, slipped even lower and he grabbed my ass to hoist me up a little into him. 'Well I don't normally kidnap angelic beauties like yourself and play nice in a back alley.' I grinned, not picking up on his choice of words. If I had noticed his admission wasn't that he didn't normally 'kidnap angelic beauties' but rather that he didn't normally 'play nice' maybe I would have stayed away. Then again, there would always be the chance I would have been drawn in anyway. He lowered his tone again to a guttered growl and brought his lips so close to mine. 'Tell you what, beautiful, why don't you give me one last kiss and we continue this after you've dealt with this friend of yours?'

I stared into his eyes and didn't care that I wasn't going to be given any real second option. Within a couple of short moments of nervous silence, his mouth covered mine once more and he gripped the back of my head tight so he could ravish me without limitations. My loins were set alight, I was scared at his roughness but couldn't help it when my legs moved between his and I shamelessly let his thigh slide up against my crotch. I wanted to stay like that forever, with his leg slowly easing up and down eliciting long pleasured moans into his open mouth. I felt him smirk. 

* * *

When Chandler caught sight of me on the opposite side of the dance floor, his cell phone dropped from his ear and he barged through the crowds until he could shove me in anger. 'What the fuck, Kurt?' He snapped. His high bitchy tone made it hard for me to take his fury seriously, but I still looked and felt guilty. 'I've been calling and calling - I started to think... It doesn't matter what I was thinking, just know I was just seconds off calling your dad.' I paled. 'Yeah, well, what else was I going to do? You weren't answering your fucking phone!'

'I'm sorry,' I insisted, taking his hand. Automatically his anger simmered down but he still had his permanent 'I will slap you across the face if you aren't careful' expression firmly in place. 'I just got talking to this guy, and, well, I lost track of time.' It sounded so trashy coming from me. I was such a prude and we both knew it. I preached romance and hand-holding but my bruised lips and dishevelled appearance gave me away and now Chandler was beginning to see it. His eyes widened. All anger was gone and in its place excited curiosity set in. I held up my hand before he could start, though, as I was all too aware of the time. I had panicked a minute earlier when I had come in from the alley to see that it was already well past one AM and my curfew was well and truly broken. If my dad was up and knew I wasn't home I could kiss all future nights out goodbye until I left for college. 'Later,' I said firmly, 'I'll tell you everything in the car but I really need you to take me home before I get busted.'

And so Chandler heard the whole story on the drive back to my house. To him it sounded like a textbook club hookup, and I repeated over and over that I only went as far as kissing...and some light grinding which was practically non-existent so I didn't even know why I brought it up in the first place. He grinned at my shame. He asked if I planned to see this Blaine again, and I said 'Maybe'. The truth was Blaine had let me go with no real promise to meet again. I knew I felt something new and exciting - something I had never experienced in the last year and a half of coming to the club with my glorious fake I.D. - and my body craved his touch even then squirming in the passenger seat, but with time to reflect I realised how little control I felt I had with him. He was a natural and I was a newbie. He knew how to touch and I didn't know how to think. I admit I was scared to feel so weak and defenceless again, no matter how incredible it felt.

When I was busy sneaking in the back door and tip-toeing upstairs (_Yes!_ Dad and my step-mom were both snoring so my chances of escaping punishment were good, especially when I noticed my step-brother's bed still very much empty despite having the same curfew) I was more or less convinced that I would not see Blaine again. He hadn't asked for my number and the last thing he said to me was 'C'mere' as he stole one last tongue-infused kiss by the bar seconds before releasing me to find Chandler. Then he had disappeared. It didn't matter what I wanted, Blaine seemed to have got what he came for. I dreamed about him that night and shyly touched myself into euphoric bliss with his face, eyes and body being my source of inspiration.

Little did I know Blaine had other plans for me, and he most certainly was not letting this little fish escape his net.

* * *

A.N. That's it for part one. Please review and subscribe if you are interested in more!


End file.
